


You're Mine

by kimjibyung



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mafia AU, Suhø - Freeform, X-Suho, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22232371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimjibyung/pseuds/kimjibyung
Summary: Wu Yifan catches the eye of Suho, and he has to have him.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 11
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

It was a ploy, honestly. Just a means of getting the man’s attention. Ever since the infamous Dragon King stepped foot onto Seoul, South Korea’s ground, it was an instant attraction. And Suho didn’t know how to act on that attraction, not like a _normal _person anyway. But then again, the person he wanted wasn’t exactly a normal individual either. So drastic measures or any kind of measures to draw attention could be deemed understandable.

Like sabotaging a few operations for the individual’s group. It was sure to open some eyes, and ears, and it certainly did draw attention to himself. He couldn’t safely walk down the street now without having to keep eyes open in every dark corner and every small movement didn’t go unnoticed. The few attempts from the snipers here and there kept him cautious.

But it didn’t stop him.

Nope.

The next operation that he’d caught wind of for the Dragon King was tonight, a simple drug trafficking execution. One that he would make sure that he’d fuck up before the night was over with. And maybe, if he were lucky, he’d finally get his hands on the white haired individual that had stolen his little black heart.f

-

There was only five members of the Dragon King’s group that stayed close to him, and if Suho could make it past them, then taking the Dragon King would be no issue. He’d observed and learned over time that the man didn’t like getting his hands dirty. Suho did. And with that knowledge, he believed that without the little guards, the Dragon King would be defenseless.

And easy to take.

Tonight was the night. He’d contacted some of his own expert helpers to fulfill his plan. There was Chanyeol, the arsonist, Baekhyun, the sniper, Sehun, another sniper, Kai, his escape man, D.O, his behind-the-scenes man. They were all set and ready for the operation to begin.

Sehun and Baekhyun were camped out in the higher elevations of the garage compounds, eyes scoping out everywhere, with their fingers firmly on the trigger. Chanyeol was inside the garage that the transaction would be taking place, hidden in the shadows with his own explosives and firearms. Kai wasn’t parked far from the garage, ready for them to get out of there when the time came. D.O was with Suho.

“You’re basically digging your own grave, you know that, right?” D.O commented as he typed away at his laptop, getting into the security system of the garage before anyone arrived. “All this just to ask the guy out?”

Suho turned his blue gaze to D.O and if the man wasn’t already used to the cold gaze, he might’ve shivered at the sight of the pure wickedness that was in those eyes, “This isn’t just any guy, D.O. This is _my _guy.”

D.O shrugged, as if that statement made any sense, humming, “He’s still just a guy, Suho. Just some rich kid that took over daddy’s business. You’re ten times the man he is, what would he be without his little lackeys protecting his every step?”

Suho scowled at him, “So maybe he’s a defenseless little brat that can’t defend himself if needed, I can protect him all on my own, if I have to. I just want a taste of that though. Just a taste of him. It’s entertaining right now with him, but I want more.” He laughed darkly, “_I’ll have more_.”

D.O rolled his eyes, “Just don’t call me again if he manages to escape you and comes looking for your ass for vengeance. I don’t really care what happens to you.”

“Feeling’s mutual.”

\- 

“You sure that guy isn’t going to fuck up this tonight too? It’s happened the last ten times we’ve done anything,” Chen remarked, watching as Kris sat in the driver seat of his car, lighting up a cigarette. Their boss’s stress was growing apparent. The dark circles under his eyes, the nervous hands, and the way he kept glancing around them.

“I seriously hope he doesn’t, this is the quietest drop we’ve ever had. No one knows anything about it other us and the Russians. That’s it. They’re pretty good at being on the low.” He took a drag from his cigarette and blew it out, “But the worst part is, no one knows who the fuck the guy is. No one has heard anything about a red haired fuck.”

Luhan glanced down at his phone, reading over the text message, “Well, let’s hope everything goes smoothly, they’ll be here in another ten minutes.”

Kris sighed, with his free hand, running his hand through his blonde hair, “Does everything look clear on the outside?”

“No sign of any fishy business,” Minseok stated. “We should be in the clear.”

-

But things were not clear, not an hour later, one that Kris did not see coming. Not from behind the black sack over his head, that is. The others were either injured or tranquilized. Suho was very specific in not killing any of Kris’s group, and the Russians were long gone before Suho’s group struck.

The deal went through perfectly, no mishaps, no signs of the red haired fuck at first, but after the Russians delivered and drove off, and just as Kris was about to round up everyone to head back to the headquarters, that’s when the fireworks started going off. Guns blazing and explosives popping off here and there. And Suho had snuck his way into Kris’s car, and when the Dragon King hurried to get back into his vehicle, that’s when Suho improvised.

The room that Suho drug him to was the lowest level of his building, no one knew where it was, it wasn’t even listed on the elevator and needed a special key to even gain access to it. It was perfect, the perfect place to bring the Dragon King, the perfect place to be undisturbed. The perfect place to finally get his hands on his prize.

He eyed the man’s black suit that was wrinkled in spots here and there, such as contrast to his fiery red one. His blue gaze raked over the man’s body and stature as he licked his bottom lip. All that was going to be his, he was sure of it. All that leading up to the black sack that was still covering Kris’s head, his hands bound behind the chair, a rope tying him to the chair, and his ankles were tied to each leg of the chair. He wasn’t going anywhere.

Suho stepped up to him, his shoes making a clanking noise against the concrete floor. He watched for any signs of shaking or fear to come off of the man, and when he reached for the black sack and pulled it off, he grinned at the sight of annoyance coming from the man’s hard gaze.

Those black eyes were boring into his, his eyebrows furrowed, and his lips pursued, “I suppose I should say thank you for not fucking up the transaction with the Russians, at least.”

Suho’s grin widened, displaying his pearly white teeth, a small laugh coming from him as he reached out and cupped Kris’s cheek, “I knew how important they were to you, and they hadn’t done you wrong… yet.”

“The others that you fucked up were pretty important to me too,” Kris retorted, still glaring, but Suho could see how tense the man was under his gaze. There was annoyance on the face, but there was fear in that body. It didn’t thrill Suho to know the man was scared.

“They were fucking you over, taking more than what they were given, so I did you a favor of getting rid of them. Better connections will come now,” Suho replied, as if everything in the world was right and he hadn’t costed the man countless dollars in blowing up or killing his _business partners_.

Kris scoffed, turning his gaze away from the red haired man’s and making that hand fall from the side of his face, but he had to, those eyes were mesmerizing, “What better connections will come if you kill me?”

That time, Suho’s eyebrows furrowed, “Kill you? I’m not going to kill you, why would I kill someone that I want to protect?”

“’Protect’?” That word had Kris confused as hell as he looked back at the red haired man, then he gestured to himself being tied up, “How is this protecting me?”

And Suho took that perfect opportunity to demonstrate, cupping the man’s cheek again to keep him from moving and leaning down to press his lips against Kris’s. Kris was still against Suho, even as the red haired man tried to coax him into returning his kiss. But slowly, there was the added pressure being returned, the Dragon King was kissing him back.

Suho’s other hand came up, fingering through Kris’s white hair, threading through and yanking at it, catching a startled cry from the man. Suho used that to slip his tongue into the man’s mouth and explored everything the man had to offer. He couldn’t stop, he wanted more, and although confused, Kris seemed to be meeting him step for step. So much that by the time Suho pulled away to breathe air down his lungs, he was straddling Kris’s lap.

Grinning, Suho took in the wrecked hair and plump lips, repeating his statement again, “_Protecting you_. Ever since you showed up on Seoul’s radar, I knew I had to have you, Kris Wu. Wu Yifan, the son of Wu Yeijin from the Wu clan, the Dragon King.” He leaned forward again and stole another kiss, pulling away before Kris could return it, “All this shit I’ve been pulling was to get your attention, I don’t want you to be scared of me. As you can see, I can manage very well on my own, and I’m more than capable of protecting you… and pleasing you.” He reached down and cupped the clothed tent in the man’s pants, earning a soft gasp.

Kris bit his bottom lip at the soft squeeze before shaking his head, getting back to the subject at hands, “You were doing all that shit to get my attention?”

The red haired man’s lips poked out in a small pout, it was oddly cute despite the man’s appearance, “Well, I didn’t think I could just come up to you and ask if you’d like to have dinner sometime, or if you’d like to go back to my place and fuck me until the sun came up.”

Kris shuddered at the thought of that, the hand that was still cupping him wasn’t making matters any better either. He opened his eyes, quirking an eyebrow upwards, no longer scared, still a bit confused but decided to tread the waters, “You have my attention now.”

Suho smirked, he let go of Kris’s hardness and both hands found his blonde hair, “Suppose I do,” he pulled him back into another kiss. Chalking it all up to this was a good thing, yeah?


	2. 2/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le smut

Kris groaned lowly in his throat at the feeling of Suho grinding down on him in the chair, his lips were still caught in a liplock with the man and Suho didn’t appear to be letting go anytime soon. His hands were still lied, his legs still bound to the chair, he wanted to touch the man. He wanted to yank at his red hair as much as Suho seemed to like doing that to his own.

Their tongues rubbed against each others’, Suho was taking everything that he wanted from Kris and Kris was trying to meet him step for step, but he was growing frustrated the harder he got. He wanted, needed, to get his hands on the man.

He broke away from the kiss with a growl, “Damn it, untie me, I want to touch you.”

Suho grinned down at him, eyeing the way that Kris tried to wiggle out of his bindings. “I thought I was going to be doing all the work here, boss.”

“Why let you have all the fun? My legs and arms are going numb here,” Kris stated, it wasn’t the whole truth, the bindings weren’t even that tight. Tight enough to hold him but not tight enough to leave marks or make him uncomfortable. One thing he failed to notice earlier when he thought he had been kidnapped.

Which he technically had been. But that had been cleared up. He just had to make sure no one came busting through the door and retaliated against this red haired man straddling his lap.

Suho’s eyebrows furrowed, moving up to glance at the backside of the chair where Kris’s hands were bound, “I didn’t think I tied them that tight.”

Kris scowled, “Okay, fine, you didn’t tie them that tight, but I still want my hands free. I want to touch you.”

A teasing grin crossed Suho’s face, one hand finding Kris’s hair and the other cupping the man’s face, “Oh, is that what you want… hmm, I don’t know, I kind of like having this advantage.” He ground his crotch against Kris’s again, a moan leaving both their lips, and causing Suho’s grin to widen.

Before Kris could mutter anything, Suho captured his lips again, drowning out anything that Kris tried to say at all with his tongue and teeth. He pulled away with a slight of tug of Kris’s bottom lip between his teeth, moving on down to the man’s neck, nibbling and sucking marks here and there. All the while, one hand stayed in Kris’s hair, and the other was making work of Kris’s pants, unbuttoning and unzipping them, making sure to brush against that tent as much as possible.

Kris cursed, gulping hard against Suho’s lips, breath coming out in a pant, “You said you’d protect me but I think you might end up killing me from this.” His hips bucked up once that hand slipped past his boxers and came to wrap around himself. “Fuck…”

He trailed off when he slowly realized that he never learned the red haired bastard’s name.

Gods, he wished he could grab hold to that red hair, that plump ass on his lap, or something.

Those lips pulled back from his neck, that face coming back into his view, a smirk that made Kris’s blood boil on the man’s lips, it seemed like he almost knew what Kris was thinking, “Suho. I’d be more than happy if you moan Suho for me while I make you come.”

Kris was about to repeat that name but stopped, panicked when the man pulled back completely, moving off of Kris’s lap. He thought he was leaving him, but refrained from saying anything when he saw the man sink to the floor in front of him, down on those knees. He looked up at Kris with those mesmerizing blue eyes, a teasing glint stayed in them, but Kris could see fire, a lustful flame in them as that tongue darted out to run along his bottom lip.

“Fuck…” Kris cursed again, he felt like he could’ve come just from the sight of that. “Suck me, please, Suho?”

“I thought you’d never ask, boss,” Suho grinned, hands moving down Kris’s boxers and then he wasted no time in closing his mouth around the tip of Kris’s length. An action that Kris hated and loved all the same. One of those hands grabbed the rest of his hardness and stroked as Suho sucked and tongued at his tip.

Kris grit his teeth, groaning as his hips bucked up, trying to get himself deeper in that warm and wet mouth, “I-I’m not going to l-last if you do that…”

Suho simply hummed, hand still stroking while he took a bit more of Kris into his mouth, bobbing his head in sync with his hand stroking. His other hand reached inside Kris’s boxers, and cupped the man’s sack, massaging them as he took more of Kris into his mouth. He almost started deep-throating the man but pulled back when he felt Kris start to tense up, earning an almost whine from the blonde haired man.

He let the hard cock fall from his lips with a pop, saliva glistening under the light of the room, Kris was about to curse him out for almost bringing him to the edge and then pulling off of him, but Suho grinned up at him, “Not yet. I don’t want you coming until you’re inside me, got it, boss?”

Kris couldn’t do anything but groan as he let his head fall back, raising his head back up with a glare at the man, “Then get on with it. You’re going to kill your new boss before he even gets a chance to see you in action.”

Suho simply smiled, raising up to shed off his blazer, the leather vest under falling off to reveal a toned and muscular body. One that Kris was left in awe of, and wanting to run his tongue down the lines that made up the man’s abs. Then went the pants, which left the hard cock on full display now, Suho having opted for no underwear. It wasn’t as big as Kris’s but still would be a mouthful, and Kris would’ve loved to sink his teeth into those thighs that looked like they were hard as a rock. He wished his hands weren’t tied because he would’ve pulled the man to him that instant, just to touch that flesh, to feel the muscle under that skin.

“Fuck, I want to touch you so bad,” Kris muttered, cocking his head to the side, “You still won’t untie me, will you?”

Suho shook his head, picking up his clothes that he’d shed off and tossing them towards the general direction of one of the nearby tables. But what had Kris’s attention was the end of the black plug he saw when Suho turned slightly. It was such a contrast to those pale globes of his ass.

Kris hummed, looking back up to meet Suho’s blue gaze, “So you prepared yourself too for me, you must’ve been pretty confident with this whole heist.”

“Of course, as if you could’ve said no to this ass,” Suho stated as he straddled Kris’s lap again, the curve of his ass finding Kris’s cock and rubbing against it, making the man moan again. “And now that I have you all nice and wet, you’ll see why I knew you wouldn’t say no to me.”

Kris wanted to reply to that, but Suho reached behind himself and made quick work of pulling the plug out, tossing somewhere, and then gripped Kris, lining him up and seating himself down. Sinking fully down on Kris, leaving both of them breathless. The plug helped with the stretch but Kris was bigger than that plug, and thicker. Which left Suho panting for a moment until a wicked grin crossed his face, one that had Kris wanting to sink his teeth into.

“I knew you’d be worth it,” Suho panted, grinding down on Kris and clenching up, making the blonde haired man groan at the tightness. He raised his hips back up and sunk back down, stealing the words from Kris when he caught those lips again. As his hips moved, up and down, setting a pace and meeting the bucking of Kris’s hips, he drank everything that left Kris’s mouth, stealing it away with his lips and tongue.

“Fu-Fu-mmm-g-gods-hmm,” Kris’s words were all muffled, trying to pick up the pace, but the chair was hindering that. Fuck, he wished he wasn’t tied down so he could take matters into his own hands. He was powerless right now. “I-I’m-I want–mm…”

Suho pulled back, dragging in a deep breath, “You can touch me next time. Stop fighting me on that.”

“I get to tie you up then, see how you fucking like it,” Kris grumbled, the pit of his stomach clenching up as he felt his release close.

Suho picked up the pace, “I fucking love it, boss, chain me to the bed, I don’t care.” He moved to angle Kris’s dick to hit that bundle of nerves in him every time, feeling him so deep in this position, “Are you close?”

The mental image of Suho chained to his bed had him moaning, Kris thrust up, “Fuck yes.”

Suho kept up his pace, reaching down to hastily jerk him off, “Don’t hold back on me, Kris… Yifan.”

The more that Suho jerked himself off, the tighter he felt around Kris, and when Suho sank down on Kris, finally coming, the clench was more than enough to bring Kris to the edge. Suho’s head fell to Kris’s shoulder, while Kris’s leaned against his, both panting harshly and feeling boneless.

In a sluggish movement, Suho reached behind Kris, untying the man’s hands. Even though his hands were free now, due to being in the same position for so long and the effects of the orgasm, his movements were slow. His hands finally got to touch that pale skin, wet with a sheen of sweat, they settled on Suho’s hips after a slight grope of the man’s ass.

Once Kris finally got his breathing under control, he wanted more now. He could easily take matters into his own hands, and that’s what he did. His legs were still strapped to the legs of the chair, but his hands were free. Free to grip, to tug, to push and pull. And he did just that, much like how Suho seemed to enjoy tugging his hair, his hand found Suho’s hair and pulled his head back, muffling the gasp with his own lips, devouring the man’s taste again.

They were lost in another kiss until the door to the room was busted down, startling them both as in came Kris’s team, guns that were raised now slowly lowered at the sight of the naked man sitting on top of their boss whose shirt was stained in all-too-familiar stains.

They had came to rescue the man but slowly realized that there wasn’t a need for it at all. Especially not when Kris tugged at the sides of his blazer to try and shield Suho’s body from their sight. 

“He’s mine, guys,” Kris stated, to which Suho grinned wickedly at, winking at one of the team members.


End file.
